Trading Places England x Reader :::Lemon:::oneshot::::
by the.innocent.sorrow
Summary: Well, read to find out...


England was always the dominant in your relationship. He liked to have control over you in bed, but what he didn't know was that you liked to take the lead every once in a while too.

Arthur's tongue slid along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth and allowed his pink muscle to enter and twist with yours in a lustful dance. His left hand supported his weight over you while the right one made its way up your shirt. Suddenly you pulled away from the kiss and cupped his crotch. Arthur grasped and almost lost his balance. You took the opportunity and flipped your bodies over so you were straddling his hips.

"What has gotten into you love?" he raised an eyebrow at you.

You simply smirked and leaned your head down to his neck as you started to leave small kisses and sucks. You lingered around a place just beneath his ear where happened to be his sweet spot, causing him to slightly grunt in response. Arthur's hands crawled up to rest on your bum; he gave it a firm squeeze.

You moved your lips to his ear and whispered "Ah, ah, ah Artie, keep your hands to yourself or it won't get interesting."

After that you gave his earlobe a quick nibble and once again pressed you lips to his. Meanwhile you started to unbutton his white dress shirt slowly. Your tongue swirled around his erotically; a small trail of saliva fell down from the edge of your mouth. Your hands slid down Arthur's now exposed chest. Your fingertips stopped at his nipples and you started to massage them gently. He released a muffled whimper and pulled away from the kiss, grasping for air violently. You returned to his chest. Your tongue swirled around his left nipple for a moment before you closed your lips around his bud.

"B-Bloody hell, what… are you doing to me?" Arthur breathed following your actions carefully.

As a response you grazed your teeth over his nipple. He tilted his head back at the new sensation as another frugal moan left his lips. Who knew he would be that sensitive?

When you were satisfied with your work you moved to the other peak, giving it the same treatment. You then peppered his abs with loving kisses only stopping at his belly button to swirl your tongue around it. Your fingers fondled with his button and zipped, but those came undone soon. You looked up at his face. Your (e/c) eyes locked with his intense green ones as if asking for permission to proceed. The pleading look on his face gave you the answer you wanted so you pulled his trousers down along with his Union Jack boxers. His member slapped against his stomach, painfully hard. You gulped slightly, not yet used to seeing it from so close.

You reached for it and wrapped your fingers around the base gently. You gave it a few careful experimental pumps. Arthur groaned a bit louder.

"L-Love, go harder…I'm not going to break."

You tightened your grip and wrapped your warm lips around the tip. Your tongue swirled around the head in your mouth while your hand worked the rest at a steady pace.

Arthur dug his nails in the sheets, remembering your command from earlier. He desperately wanted to grab your hair and shove his whole length down your throat. His breath hitched when you lowered your hot mouth further down his penis. England moaned quite louder than he wanted to as new waves of pleasure hit him. You kept on taking his length deeper even after the tip hit the back of your throat. You gagged a bit, sending vibrations on his penis.

Arthur's moans increased in volume when you began bobbing your head quickly. You occasionally grazed your teeth over the base, adding up to the pleasure. England felt himself loosing control. His hips started to buck in rhythm with your movements. He threw his head back and moaned your name erotically. The sound of his husky voice crying your name sparked a fire between your legs. You moved your hand to cup his balls. His member twitched and you moved your lips to join you hand with sloppy sucks and kisses while your other hand jerked him off. Arthur cried out lustfully one last time before his vision blurred. His back arched as his hot semen coated his stomach. You got up from the dazed panting Englishman and almost came on the spot at the scene in front of you. England had his hair messier than ever, his eyes were lidded and horny, his cheeks were red and he was all sweaty. He was lying with his shirt wide open, his hands still gripping the bed sheets while his trousers and boxers were piled at his ankles. His chest and abs were covered with his own semen and his dick was still hard. You licked your lips and got down again sliding your tongue over the white salty liquid on his skin. Once finished, you straddled his hips again. You unbuttoned your own shirt teasingly slow. Arthur's eyes widened greedily at the sight of his favorite (f/c) lacy bra. You threw your shirt on the floor and spread your legs while you lifted your skirt to give him a good look at your soaked panties. England could feel his mouth water at the sexy sight. You discarded your skirt as well and it joined your shirt on the floor. You leaned in for another hungry kiss. Your hands tangled in his shaggy blonde hair, but his remained by his sides. When you pulled apart you decided to give him a treat. You pushed your clothed pussy closer to his face. His breathing became heavier when he felt your arousing scent. He looked up at you with desperate eyes.

"May I?" His voice came guff and hopeful

"Go on." You smiled when his face lit up

His hands quickly got to work and he moved your underwear to the side. Arthur slid his tongue over your swollen lips, earning a lusty moan. You moved your womanhood over his mouth to give him better access. He used his thumb to rub your clit slowly while his muscle lingered around your entrance. You mewled hotly and gripped his hair tightly.

"Oh, Arthur…mm, please!"

"Please what, poppet?"

"Uh, use your fingers, please!"

The Englishman smirked against your womanhood and inserted a single finger. He was rubbing it awfully slow against your dripping walls. That wasn't enough to satisfy your greedy entrance.

"More please!"

"Are you sure, love?"

You nodded eagerly. Then the most incredible sensation filled you. Arthur pushed three fingers all the way to the knuckles while his lips were busy with your clit. He started to pump them steadily in and out, driving you crazy. Your back was arching and you squeezed his hair. The knot in your stomach was getting tighter and tighter. You were just about to have your mind-blowing orgasm when Arthur pulled his fingers out of you. You looked down at him with wide unbelieving eyes. He chuckled.

"You'll have to deserve that release (Name)" he explained while innocently licking his fingers clean.

That was it you were sick of all the teasing. You swiftly positioned your entrance above the tip of his member and slammed down on him, making both of you moan in ecstasy. Arthur tried to grab your hips, but you pinned his arms above his head. Of course he could free himself easily, but he decided to play along. You smirked and grinded yourself against him while you flexed your walls. England grunted in approval as he bucked his hips against you, going deeper. You rested you forehead on his shoulder. Meanwhile your hips went up and pushed back down. That movement was repeated over and over again until you created a nice and slow rhythm. Arthur was thrusting his hips as much as he could to mach your pace. After a little while you were sick of the speed so you let England have his way with you. You released his arms and whispered in his ear.

"Do me good.."

His hands quickly gripped your hips and he slammed you hard on his dick. He started to pound into you, creating a wonderful friction that got you both moaning crazily. Arthur reached behind your back and unclasped your bra. Your breasts bounced freely, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. You felt yourself nearing you climax when England flipped you over so you were now on your back and he could pound into you at a better angle. He managed to hit that wonderful spot inside you with every thrust. Your back arched and overwhelming pleasure swallowed you. Your vision blurred and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. A few more thrusts and you hit your climax. You screamed Arthur's name at the top of your lungs as you coated his member with your juices. The spasms of your walls sent him over the edge. He made 3 last halfhearted thrusts and spilled himself deep inside of you. When you both came down from your peaks England pulled out of you and collapsed on the bed exhausted. After a minute or so he covered your bodies with the bed sheets.

"Well, that was quite different love, but I liked it." He admitted with a smile.


End file.
